Keeney
Keeney (キーニ, Kīni) was a Pro-Hunter and one of Prince Kacho's bodyguards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 377 Appearance Keeney was a petite man around Melody's stature. He had a receding hairline, fair hair, prominent wrinkles on his forehead and under his eyes, protruding ears, dark, thin eyebrows, droopy eyelids, and a pencil mustache. As a bodyguard, he wore a black suit. Personality Keeney was devoted to his job and his employer, wishing to keep protecting her with his En despite being worn out. The demise of his wife and daughter left him wishing for death, believing he would be reunited with them in the afterlife. He was willing to commit suicide to preserve the Hunter Association's image, and declared himself happy it was for the purpose of allowing Kacho and Fugetsu to escape the Succession War.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 383 Background At some point in his life, Keeney took and passed a Hunter Exam. He lost his wife and daughter in an accident two years before boarding the Black Whale. Plot Succession Contest arc As soon as Melody notices a change in Prince Kacho's heart rate, Keeney and her check on the prince, who claims she's alright and needs no attention.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 374 Keeney informs Melody that the night before he felt someone appearing in Prince Kacho's bed with his En, as though popping out of a manhole cover. Going by the prince's silence, he deduces it was Prince Fugetsu, which Melody agrees with, and that her Guardian Spirit Beast has Spatio-temporal powers. He warns Melody that it is advantageous, but that if it became known Fugetsu would become a priority target. He then states he will keep up his En despite his exhaustion. Because of Prince Fugetsu's disappearance, a proxy of Mizaistom gives Melody the order that Keeney is in charge of stopping any escape attempt by Prince Kacho and Fugetsu and that she is to support him on this mission. Melody relays the message to Keeney.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 381 They decipher Mizaistom's code and Keeney shows Melody a picture of his late wife and daughter, which he keeps in his pocket watch. He tells her that since their demise, he has been looking for a place to die and that he would be happy to do so for the sake of the Hunter Association while also saving the twins. On the day of the banquet, he gives a beautiful piano performance right before Melody's turn. He plugs his ears and while all listeners are hypnotized, he takes Kacho and Fugetsu to the lifeboats. After waving them goodbye, he shoots himself. His will, which clears Melody of suspicion and corroborates the twins' claim that he almost coerced them into escaping, is retrieved the following day by the justice department.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 386 Abilities & Powers Keeney has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. He is known to be a very capable pianist. Nen As a Pro-Hunter Keeney knows how to use Nen. He can maintain an En with a radius of at least a dozen meters for several hours, albeit with effort. Quotes * (To Melody) "My wife and daughter. They died in an accident two years ago... I've been looking for a place to die ever since." Trivia * Keeney's pencil mustache is missing in Chapter 381 and in seven panels of Chapter 383. Translations around the World References Navigation zh:基尼 Category:Male characters Category:Unclassified Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Kakin Royal Bodyguard Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers Category:Deceased characters